


The Start

by Gage



Series: Miles Away [1]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV), Torchwood
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:20:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23054629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gage/pseuds/Gage
Summary: Later he would look back at this moment in time and wished he hadn’t left...
Relationships: Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones
Series: Miles Away [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1656775
Comments: 6
Kudos: 34





	The Start

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Lisa for being my Beta on this, Zel for giving me the planets name, for those amazing peeps on the Buddie Discord who continue to give me great ideas, and talk them into growing into these things.

* * *

"Jack, are you sure about this?"

The man in the dark overcoat gently placed the car seat down, making sure the harness was secure and that the baby boy was warm. He pressed a kiss to the mark that stood out over his eye. "Ianto, he won't do well where we're going," Jack stood up straightening out his overcoat, glanced around the quiet neighborhood. He'd chosen this place for a reason, he had a history here and hoped that it would be kind to their son. 

“I don’t know if I can just leave him.”

He sighed heavily, watched as his husband knelt before their sleeping boy, fussed with the mint green blanket. It did feel wrong just to leave him behind. Even if it was just for a short while. Zegul was no place for children and even less so for children born on earth. They’d been over this a million times. If the natives didn’t get him, then the atmosphere would rip his small lungs to shreds. This mission was of the utmost importance and he needed someone to watch his back. Ianto had been a hard sell, even more so after Jack mentioned leaving their boy behind. 

“It’s just for a little while. To him, we will only be gone for a few minutes.” Jack reached down and pulled his husband back up, pressed a kiss to his cheek. He smiled as the door opened, and a girl no more than eight years old waved at them. 

“Hi, Jack!” 

Jack smiled down at her, while Ianto’s smile was more of a grimace. “Hi, Maddie.” 

“Grandma says she’ll be down in a minute.” Her bright brown eyes shined with warmth. She knelt down by the car seat. “Ohhh, hi baby.” 

“Evan… his name is Evan.” Ianto finally spoke, hesitant but kind as he gazed down at her. “You’ll take good care of him, won’t you?” 

Maddie nods her head, strands of brown hair falling into her eyes as she looked up at Ianto. Jack stepped forward as an older woman with dark gray hair comes into view. A no-nonsense expression, she nods and took the baby bag from him. Few words are exchanged but Jack is confident that things will go smoothly, and they’ll come back soon. 

Later he would look back at this moment in time and wished he hadn’t left Evan at all. He will let his husband rant and rail at him when they realize their mistake...

  
  



End file.
